


Spider Begins

by Cheshyr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arachnophobia, Crack, Gen, Humor, I don't know man, I just like goofy Natasha, Who is actually human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshyr/pseuds/Cheshyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you’re so afraid of spiders, then why keep your codename Black Widow?”</p>
<p>“S-spiders frighten me. It’s time enemies share my fe-“</p>
<p>“NO. No way did you just quote Batman begins, there is just no way, JARVIS tell me we got that recorded.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Begins

Thor was still adjusting to life in Avengers Tower. He had been in Asgard, overseeing accommodations for Loki before beginning discussions with his father about plans for the throne. Odin had finally reluctantly agreed to allow Thor to return to Midgard until such time as he was truly needed in Asgard, when the prince received a call from Heimdall. Concerned for his friends on Earth, he immediately rushed to the recently repaired Bifrost. He need not have worried through, for when he arrived Heimdall was smiling, and there was laughter in his eyes.

“I have a message for you.”

“A message?”

“Yes. It seems your Midgardian friend, Stark, would like you to return.”

Furrowing his brows, Thor questioned, “How did he contact you?”

“He is currently standing on his roof shouting at the sky.”

Sure enough, when Thor landed on the top of Stark’s tower, Tony had one hand on his hip while the other pointed at the sky where he was yelling “-and don’t think I don’t know you can hear this because I know you can, Jane mentioned someone that can see slash hear everything so you better get your _ass_ down here or-“

“You have made yourself quite clear, friend Stark,” Thor laughed as Tony jumped and spun around, “There is no need for threats.”

Tony huffed indignantly, “Well it certainly took you long enough! Come on, everyone else is already here…”

And they were. Thor soon learned that Tony had recently finished repairs on what was now called Avengers Tower, and all the Avengers were invited to live there on their own custom floors. The rest of the team was already moved in, Thor being the last because he was the most difficult to contact (that is, until Tony called Jane and learned that yelling loudly was a totally legitimate way to get a hold of the Asgardian). 

So here he was, several weeks later, munching on a bowl of cereal in the team kitchen. Tony had told him several times that Cereal was usually a breakfast item, but Thor enjoyed it more as an afternoon snack. It was just one of the many quirks that the team was becoming accustomed to, like Clint’s love of air vents, and Steve’s attempts to sneak sketches of everyone. But even after all this time, they still had much to learn about each other. 

Which became apparent when a scream ripped through the air.

Thor nearly choked on his food as he leapt to his feet, mjolnir flying into his hand. Rushing towards the sound, he found himself skidding into the living room. Across from him, Steve slid through the opposite entrance with his shield clutched tightly in his hand, followed shortly by Tony who crashed into the Captain’s back. Above them, Hawkeye kicked the grating out from the vent and stumbled out as Bruce rushed in to stand beside Thor.

For a moment, they all stared at each other, confused at the seeming lack of threat. Until another scream pierced the air, this time with words.

“KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!”

On the couch against the wall, Natasha curled up, her knees pulled tight against her chest, her body pressed into the back cushions. Her eyes were wide with fear as she pointed frantically to the floor in the middle of the room. Following her gaze, there was another moment of silence. 

Finally, Bruce stepped forward, pausing for only a moment before firmly stepping and killing the large black spider.

It was only then that Tony burst out laughing. 

After a moment Clint joined him, the two doubled over and struggling to breath. Thor and Bruce, couldn’t resist a few chuckles, while Steve was a gentleman and moved to help Natasha off the couch. 

Bruce smiled considerately as the assassin took a few steadying breaths and straightened her shirt, “Arachnophobia?” 

Natasha nodded, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment, “Yeah. Ever since this one mission in Australia…” She trailed off with a shudder.

Steve frowned in confusion. “If you’re so afraid of spiders, then why keep your codename Black Widow?”

“S-spiders frighten me. It’s time enemies share my fe-“

“NO.” They all turned to look where Tony was standing, wide-eyed with one hand pointed at Natasha. “No way did you just quote Batman begins, there is just no way, JARVIS tell me we got that recorded.”

“Indeed, sir.”

Burying her face in her hands, Natasha groaned, as Clint patted her back sympathetically. 

That night, the Avengers gathered to watch Batman Begins, with Steve and Thor laughing especially loudly when they understood Natasha’s reference, nudging her good naturedly until she was laughing with them.

Thor smiled. He still had much to learn about his teammates, and he looked forward to it greatly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.


End file.
